Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless power transmission technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a wireless power transmitter device and a wireless power receiver device.
Description of Related Art
It becomes popular to adopt resonant coils to improve wireless power transmission efficiency for wireless charging systems. However, in power electronics, an interesting phenomenon is that two tightly coupling coils cannot stay in resonance simultaneously. For example, when a coil in a power receiver is placed too close to a coil in a power transmitter, the power received by the power receiver decreases significantly because the two coils are not resonating with each other.
Accordingly, what is needed is a wireless power transmitter device and a wireless power receiver device to address the above issues.